A sliding bearing having an annular projection formed around its sliding surface is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11,530/1988. However, in the disclosed sliding bearing, no consideration is paid to the relationship between the roughness of the sliding surface including the surface of the annular projection and the height of the annular projection.